Fairy Tail
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are just ordinary wizards who wish to join the guild fairy tail. With all that has happened they come to meet three wizards that will change their lives forever... Based somewhat off one of my favorite animes... Ordinary pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone…again! I know HERE COME A NEW STORY! I thought why not? Well I wanted to do this one based off of Fairy Tail the anime, you know with the powerpuff girls as the characters from fairy tail. If a lot of you like it I may continue but if not then I'll go ahead and delete it so without further ado TO THE STORY! Btw some of them might not be like some of the characters from the show or they may have powers that aren't on there or don't even exist. And it might not be just like the actually thing but you guys get the idea, Like I said I thought WHY NOT?! Plus they're all like 17 so let's go!**

**~!~!~**

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING **_

_**hikari zenbu atsumete **_

_**kimi no ashita terasu yo **_

_**OH YEAH kikoeten no kako no koe wa? **_

_**OH YEAH karetatte sakebu kara **_

_**OH YEAH kikoeru made kimi no kokoro ga **_

_**OH YEAH OH YEAH **_

_**tsuki to taiyou no haitacchi **_

_**wasuremono wanai desuka? **_

_**okashii na kimi ga inai to **_

_**hoshii mono sae mitsukaranai **_

_**SNOWING sunao ni **_

_**egao ni nareta no wa **_

_**futari yorisoi **_

_**kasane atta "jikan" ga aru kara **_

_**FAIRY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING **_

_**hikari zenbu atsumete **_

_**kimi no ashita terasu yo**_

_**Don't say goodbye!**_

**~!~!~!~!~**

"How much further?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Im starving!"

"I wanna go to sleep!"

"Would you two morons SHUT UP ALREADY!" A red haired boy rubbed his temples for the ump-tenth time that day as he walked with two other boys, one had black hair while the other had golden blonde hair.

The three of them came from a far way in search of a rumor that they heard spreading around. To everyone else they looked like any other normal person but boy are they so going to be wrong. The red head, who was still restraining from chocking his two followers, had long hair pulled back into a low pony tail and blood red eyes; much to most ladies advantage, he was tall and muscular and quite handsome. He had on a red closed sleeveless vest with a black outline. He wore white baggy shorts with red sandals.

The black haired boy had his hair, surprisingly, spiked up naturally. He was just like the first boy but a bit more muscular than him and he had forest green eyes. He wore a similar shirt except it was green with a white trim and he kept his open. He wore black slightly baggy pants stuffed inside dark grey boots.

Lastly, the blonde boy wore. . .shockingly nothing but dark blue baggy capris and white sandals. His hair swept out from his eyes allowing people to see his ocean blue eyes that sparkled to some people. They each had a cloak hanging around their shoulders in their signature colors as they walked by.

"Geez, Sorry Brick, calm down." The black haired one said throwing his hands up in defense. The blonde one nodded.

"Yeah, and how long is this mission going to take?" Brick groaned.

"As long as it needs to Boomer." He said sharply. Boomer looked around at the small buildings in the village as he walked alongside the others.

"Im hungry, can we go eat?" Brick kept walking with tick marks popping up around his head all the way.

"We could have if you actually decided to bring money Butch, you could have stayed at the guild, why did you two come anyway?" Butch and Boomer looked at each other before smiling.

"To help out our big bro in his time of need!" They yelled in unison holding a thumbs up.

"More like being a pain in the ass." He muttered to himself.

"Aw don't be like that Brick, you and I both know they really do care for you." Brick sighed and looked up to his trustworthy companion Blaze. Blaze was a red flying cat with a small flame of orange hair on his head.

"You're right blaze, they can be a pain in the ass, but they're still my brothers." Suddenly a black cat with a lime green star on its forehead flew straight in front of Brick, also knocking Blaze down to the ground.

"That's the spirit Brick, show 'em whose boss!" Brick chuckled a bit to himself. He reached out and patted the little one on its head.

"Nice to see you too Panther." He smiled and flew back to Butch and sat on his head looking like a hyperactive kid.

"All of you are nuts in my opinion." Both Butch and Brick cringed a bit at the voice. Flying in front of Boomer was Mist. He was a dark blue cat with a white 'X' on his cheek.

Butch came up beside Brick after, "Why did we let Boomer bring him again?" Brick merely shrugged before continuing on ahead.

Suddenly, the boys heard shouting come from their left. They saw a bunch of girls huddled around what seemed to be three people. They couldn't quite see their faces but they heard the girls yelling, "I love you salamander!", "Show your iron form again!", "Make your wind again!"

The three of them were just going to walk by but what caught the boys attention was the fact that they yelled salamander, iron, and wind. _'It must be them!' _They all thought. Without another glance they ran toward the crowd.

"Do you think it's another fake?" Blaze looked at Panther before turning back to the boys that ran off.

"Im not going to doubt it, but I doubt it." Mist rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Whatever happens, happens, im getting fish either way." The other cats nodded along happily before sitting and watching the ruckus as well.

~!~!~!~!~

"Bubbles, where are you taking me now?" A black haired girl asked for the 20th time in the past 5 minutes. She had short choppy hair that stopped just below her shoulders and lime green eyes. She trudged along in a lime green bikini top with a grey crop top over it, white shorts, and black sandals.

"Oh come on Buttercup, don't you remember we were supposed to meet Blossom in the village square." Bubbles said happily. She had golden blonde hair tied up in two pigtails and baby blue eyes. She skipped along in a baby blue tube top, white miniskirt, and little white wedges.

As they rounded a corner, they saw a girl with long red hair tied in a high ponytail and bright pink eyes reading a book. She had on a pink tank top, a black shorts and red heels.

"Blossom!" The said girl turned around and waved as Bubbles and Buttercup ran up. She smiled and placed the book in her bag while walking up to them.

"Hey girls, you ready to go?" The two nodded and the three of them made their way down the street until they came upon the loud screaming crowd. The three of them rolled their eyes about to continue on their way when they locked eyes with three strange boys standing in the middle of the crowd. The boys claimed to have been the three in-famous dragon slayers; fire, wind, and iron. The first, or the leader, had orange hair that framed his face. The second guy had short white hair that spiked off in different directions, and the last one had dark blue hair in and emo style. They weren't that cute in my opinion. Id take the ruffs over them any day.

"W-why am I suddenly feeling like this?" Blossom asked no one in particular, hearts forming in her eyes.

"I-I don't know but I suddenly feel draw to them." Buttercup said inching forward. Bubbles nodded.

"Why is t-t-this happening?" Without another word they 'anime' skipped toward the crowd, making their way through to the three boys inside. Just as they were about to latch onto them they were snapped out of their trance when they saw…

"Igneel, Metallicana, Celestia! It's us!" Brick, Butch, and Boomer burst through the crowd of girls with smiles on their faces that quickly disappeared. When blossom, bubbles and buttercup saw them, it's like the hearts in their eyes completely shattered.

"Who the heck are you three supposed to be?" The three boys in the middle stared at them in disbelief.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE?" They yelled in unison.

"Pretty much since we're asking who you are in the first place." They each glared at Butch. They each threw a hand up in the air.

"We're the three legendary dragons, Fire, Iron, and Wind." The white haired boy said trying to show off. Boomer crossed his arms and the next thing you knew him and his brothers were walking away. And the next thing they knew were the crazed girls jumped on them and started beating them up for not noticing how 'special' the three were.

"That's alright girls, leave them be, sadly we have to go now." The blue haired one said. Each of the girls groaned and whined knowing their 'beloved' ones where leaving them.

"But you all are invited to our dinner cruise party tonight!" The orange haired one yelled. Just before they flew off they all looked at blossom, bubbles, and buttercup and winked at them and then they were gone. Buttercup scoffed.

"What a bunch of weirdos."

"Tell me about it." Her widened at the voice. She looked to her left and saw a surprisingly handsome boy staring right at her also with a surprised look on his face.

"Butch come. . .on?" His brothers came running up behind him but stopped after seeing Buttercups sisters. Blossom stepped up and smiled at Brick making him blush a bit.

"Thanks for your help!"

**~And Then…~**

The six teens were sitting in a booth at a small café, eating and getting to know one another. Blossom and her sisters sat right across from Brick and his brothers while their cats sat down beside the boys feet on the floor eating away at the fish the girls bought for them. Bubbles couldn't help but snuggle onto Mist considering she loves animals.

"So what brings you three into town?" Blossom asked started a conversation. She was trying to take their attention away from the food which was flying everywhere by how they were eating it.

Boomer swallowed his pizza in almost one bite but answered blossoms question none the less, "We heard a rumor that three dragons were going to be in town but turns out it want nothing but a bunch of knuckle heads." Bubbles giggled at the little comment he made.

"Wait, you're telling me that three dragons were supposed to have come through here?" Butch nodded while scarfing down a bowl of noodles. The girls eyes widened.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE, WE'D ALL BE DEAD BY NOW!" buttercup yelled. Blossom nudged her in the shoulder before turning back to the boys. Butch set down his food for minute to think.

"Why were those girls so head over heels with them? I mean come on we're more good looking than them!" He exclaimed causing buttercup to stifle a laugh at his outburst.

"Apparently they were using a charm spell to hypnotize the girls to thinking they were in love with them." Blossom explained, "I don't understand how they got one because they've been banned for many years." The boys just shrugged and went back to chowing down.

"Well we best to be going, maybe we'll see you three around again sometime." With that the girls got up to leave until they kept hearing multiple shouts.

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!"

"YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"I LOVE FISH!"

"Don't do that, you're embarrassing us!"

~!~!~!~!~

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were walking along the beach talking about the different wizard magic around and the different guilds.

"I'm to join the Fairy Tail guild someday, that's a promise." Buttercup said looking triumphantly out into the horizon. Bubbles jumped up happily.

"Oh, oh, me too! They're the coolest and strongest guild ever!" Blossom laughed at her sisters.

"I hope you two know that it's probably going to be difficult to join that guild and plus we haven't even worked on our magic lately. We need to work on it." Bubbles merely waved at her.

"Oh come on blossom, do we look like a bunch of people that forget everything every time?" She looked at her sisters and crossed her arms.

"Okay okay, I get it." The three of them laughed still walking when a certain someone blocked their path. They barely had to look up when they came face to face with the orange haired boy from before. Blossom rolled her eyes as he stared at her.

"What do you want?" He smirked and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Why my dear I just wanted to know if you were going to come to our dinner party later." She scoffed and threw his arm off her before crossing her arms.

"I think I'll pass." She placed a fake hurt expression on his face.

"But why?"

"Because, you and your friends are a bunch of creeps." An arrow seemed to have come and pierced him in the back, well in re imagination.

"A creep? Why would you call me that?" A tick mark popped up around Blossom's head.

"Your charm spell. You used it to think that all the girls were in love with you and your little 'buddies'." He smirked again while showing off his ring finger.

"So you caught on quickly, I knew you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you." Buttercup groaned.

"Whatever just get out of here!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You three wish to join fairy tail right?" Blossom, bubbles and buttercup stiffened at those two words. Bubbles couldn't help but smile.

"Have you three heard of salamander, one of fairy tail's wizards?" Bubbles eyes brightened even more if possible.

"YES, you're saying you're that salamander?!"

"Of course I am. Wouldn't this face lie to you?" Buttercup crossed her arms.

"Had to tell." He just brushed her off before turning his attention back to blossom.

"So what do you say, come to our party and I'll get you into fairy tail." As much as blossom hated to say it she nodded and walked off with her sisters.

"I still think it wasn't worth it." Bubbles said when they made it back to their hotel room.

"Well I know how much you two want to get in so why not?"

"If you say so."

~!~!~!~!~

"Ahh, that was a good meal don't you agree?"

"You said it bro, if only every time we ate was like that."

"Now, you three ready to head back or what?" Brick, Boomer and Butch leaned against the railing watch the sunset until they noticed the cruise ship the 'idiots' were talking about earlier.

"Hey isn't that the cruise ship those bozos were talking about earlier?" Boomer asked petting Mist.

"Hey yeah you're right." Butch looked at Brick.

"Do you think those girls actually went on that thing?" Brick shrugged.

"You never know but considering them they probably didn't, unless they were bribed." Just as they were about to leave they heard a few girls way blabbering about 'them' again.

"I wish I could have gotten invited into salamander's party."

"Wait, whose salamander?"

"*gasp*, you don't know who salamander is? Him and his brothers are the famous dragon slayers!"

"Yeah and they're from the greatest guild ever, Fairy Tail!"

That's what made the boys stop dead in their tracks. Since when were they in fairy tail? Something fishy is going on and it's not just the fish the cats are eating.

~!~!~!~!~

"Ah, im so glad you three could make it." Bubbles took the hand that was offered to her by the 'wind boy' and walked off onto the dance floor with him. Her sisters were in the same predicament as her with the other guys. The three of them dressed nicely for the occasion.

Blossom wore a dark red strapless dress that almost touched the floor. It had a slit that came all the way up to her thigh and a low dip in the back; for shoes she wore a pair of black heels. Bubbles twirled around in a one strap wavy dress that was just as long as blossoms. It was light blue at the top and merged down to a dark blue shade; to match along she wore some white wedges. Buttercup had on a long dark green one sleeved dress that had a slit just like blossoms but it came to her knee. A pair of silver heels finished off the outfit perfectly.

As the music played along slowly, the girls danced up close with their partner hating it more than anything.

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Bubbles shrugged.

"I guess so." He smirked deviously.

"Well, it's about to get even better." He grabbed bubbles arm roughly and tried to pull her into the back room they had. She fought back defiantly hoping to get herself free. Feeling pain hit his arm he let go in less than a second and saw his hand was red. Bubbles took this as her chance to run and find her sisters. When she found them she noticed they were in the same situation as her until the boys had let go of them as well giving them a chance to run and find her.

"Guys, what's going on?" They each had their back against each other while the boys and other crew men surrounded them while holding some of the other girls who were unconscious.

"A trap." Blossom glared at her so called 'lover boy' before getting in a stance. Just as she got ready to throw an attack a crashing was heard just in front of them. Much to the girls surprise, the boys they met earlier were standing before them with peeved looks on their faces.

"Its you again!" the blue boy yelled. Him and his friends stood in front of them, dropping into a stance and getting ready to fight. Boomer rose his hand and a giant symbol formed from it.

"Why don't we take this fight on land." All of a sudden the wind picked up and the waves began crashing onto the boat making it rock back and forth. Everyone was trying to hold onto something to keep from flying off except boomer who was controlling it. In a flash, the waves literally threw the bout back onto shore.

Blossom, bubbles and buttercup were, thankfully, safe due to Brick, boomer and butch's cats carrying up and out of harm's way. They landed safely onto the sand and watched as the boat, that was now lying on its side, slightly burn with crew members scattered around the whole thing. Brick and his brothers stood side by side on the boat glaring daggers down at the boys. Buttercup was about to drag her sisters up to help them but was blocked by the cats.

"Don't worry, they're gonna be fine." Blaze said reassuringly. They just nodded and stood back.

~!~!~

"So you claim to be members of fairy tail?" Boomer asked darkly.

"So? What's it to you?" Butch growled.

"Listen buddy, I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what. We're not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail's name!"

"Like you know anything about Fairy tail!" Brick growled before him and his brothers grabbed their cloaks and threw them off. Showing their rights arms, they showed their fairy tail marks.

"We're the Jojo brothers, fairy tail wizards, and we've never you seen before!" Blossom and her sisters couldn't believe what they were hearing. They actually talked and fed fairy tail wizards and didn't even know it. But knowing they helped Brick, Boomer and Butch jojo was an understatement.

"Is that so, Bring it on!" The orange haired boy shot a giant purple ball at them. Butch and Boomer jumped out the way while Brick stayed right where he was. The magic exploded on impact, engulfing him in flames.

"Brick!" Blaze still blocked blossoms way just as the fire began to decrease.

"And they call themselves fairy tail wizards." The three imposters were about to walk off when…

"Ew, this is so gross, are you sure you're really a fire wizard? Because this is the nastiest fire I've ever tasted!" Everyone around was basically having heart attacks at what they saw. Brick was eating the fire! He swallowed it all like it was nothing.

"Thanks for the grub poser, now I got a fire in my belly that's raging to get out!" He punched both of his fists together, making a fire dragon symbol appear, and blew out fire, "Fire dragon roar!" Cooking them like smoked sausages. Orangey and his friends barely dodged the attack.

Next thing they knew, Butch was behind them. He clapped his hands together making an iron dragon symbol appear and he used his iron dragon fist on them, "Iron dragon fist!" They all went flying. Lastly Boomer flew up into the air and placed his hands out in front of him making a wind dragon symbol appear. He summoned a giant ball of wind and knocked them down to the ground, "Wind dragon wind sphere!" Also knocking them unconscious.

This was the best show you could have seen, at least until you saw the area around them was destroyed.

"That was AWESOME! We so got to join fairy tail now for sure!" Bubbles yelled excitedly. Her sisters, along with the cats, sweat dropped at her for being the perky one in a crazy situation. Off in the distance the girls heard marching heading their way. Buttercup's eyes widened.

"Holy crap, it's the army!" Before the rest of them could panic, Brick, Boomer, and Butch grabbed the girls by their arms running away as fast as they could with them flying in the wind behind them.

"Oh shit, we got to get out of here!" Blossom looked at them with panic written across her face.

"Where are you taking us?" Brick kept running with his brothers.

"You said you wanted to join fairy tail didn't ya!?" She felt her world go in slow motion for the moment. He looked back at her and smiled.

"Well then let's go!" She smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Alright!" Running off down the street away from the army with smiles across their faces were Brick, Boomer, Butch, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup who were soon to be awesome members of fairy tail!

~!~!~!~!~

_**Gu~ no ne! **_

_**Dokoka e tsuretette **_

_**buriki no umi ni notte futari de **_

_**(GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!) **_

_**Kataomoi no dooru wa **_

_**kotoba ni dekinai kara setsunai **_

_**(GO!GO! Let's go! Romansu!)**_

_**Namida ga dechau yowamushi da ne **_

_**anata no koto omou tabini **_

_**Tsuki no (tsuki no) yoru wa (yoru wa) **_

_**itsumo (itsumo) **_

_**usagi wo sagashiteru**_

_**Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**mahou kakerareta mitai **_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no **_

_**koi wa hitorigoto **_

_**Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**kotenpan ni suki nandesu **_

_**donna jumon wo tonaetara **_

_**tsutawaru no deshou? **_

_**Kanpeki gu~ no ne**_

_**Ikinari dakishimete! **_

_**kakuu no ouji sama onegai **_

_**(GO!GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE!) **_

_**Omocha no daiyamondo **_

_**kirakira kagayaku made mitsumete **_

_**(GO!GO! Let's go! LOVE! LOVE!)**_

_**Tooku ni ite mo machi tsuzukeru **_

_**anata no kisu todoku hi made **_

_**Hoshi no (hoshi no) hikari (hikari) **_

_**terasu (terasu) **_

_**haato no rabirinsu**_

_**Gu~ no ne anone sore de ne (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**mune ga shimitsukerarete mo **_

_**nazega totemo shiawase na no **_

_**koi wa fantajii **_

_**Gu~ no ne anone sore de ne (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**majo ni kusuri nomasarete **_

_**kaeru ya buta ni nattatte **_

_**anata akiramenai **_

_**Sutekina gu~ no ne**_

_**Shuugou! **_

_**Ichi gu~ no ne! **_

_**Ni gu~ no ne! **_

_**San gu~ no ne! **_

_**Yon gu~ no ne! **_

_**Kanpeki gu~ no ne!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

_**Gu~! Gu~! Gu~! **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey! **_

_**Gu~! Gu~! Gu~!(2) **_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni **_

_**mahou kakerareta mitai **_

_**zutto yume kara samenai no **_

_**koi wa hitorigoto **_

_**Gu~ no ne denai kurai ni (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**kotenpan ni suki nandesu **_

_**donna jumon wo tonaetara **_

_**tsutawaru no deshou**_

_**Gu~ no ne are ya kore ya de (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**atsuku natteiru mitai **_

_**anata igai wa mienai no **_

_**koi wa buraindo **_

_**Gu~ no ne are ya kore ya de (Hey! Hey! Hey!) **_

_**mechakucha ni suki nandesu **_

_**itsuka anata ni iwasetai **_

_**"mairimashita" nante **_

_**Okaeshi gu~ no ne**_

_**Gu~ no ne mo denee ze!**_

_**~!~!~!~!~**_

**Well there it is tell me what you think and like I said if you like it I may keep going but if not then I'll delete it.**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! IT'S DANNY HERE LIVE FROM…HER MOMS JOB! Anyway im here with chapter two of FAIRY TAIL! Im so glad a lot of you like it and that i already got 8 reviews. I know it doesn't seem like a lot but hey…we're all friends here. Lol Well on to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~!~

The next morning, all six teens were standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall; three of them bouncing with excitement. Standing mighty and tall, it looked like heaven. Brick held his backpack and walked up to the front doors.

"Well here we are." The others came up behind him and casually walked through the doors, only to be greeted by laughing and cheering along with slightly drunk people dancing around like idiots.

"I can't believe it, WE'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" Buttercup yelled ready to run around, especially towards the request board. Before any of the boys could introduce the girls or party with everyone else, some random guy jumped up from his table, completely drunk.

"Heard you tttttthreeeee got y-your asses whooooped down i-i-i-n townsssssvillllle." He was about to yell something else at them but was cut short when Boomer kicked him in the jaw making him fly into a table, splitting it in half.

"WHAT THE HELL BOOMER!" He simply ignored Bubbles and jumped up on one of the other tables and pointed an accusing finger at the guy.

"Who do you think you are!? Don't make me come and kick _your_ ass!" The guy sat up with his head bobbing back and forth.

"Youuuu aint got nooothinn on MEEEEEEEEEE!" And with that he was out like a light, making everyone around him sweat drop. Brick face palmed and yanked his brother down and dropped him on the floor.

"Now, before we were rudely interrupted, we-" A chair came out of nowhere and was slammed across his head, breaking to pieces. A tick mark popped up on his forehead and he turned around to face the culprit. Standing behind his smirking was a boy that looked almost like his complete opposite even though he had black shaggy hair and icy blue eyes.

_This is Adrian Dixon, a very powerful ice wizard that can't stand Brick Jojo. Well considering the fact that he's ice and Brick's fire, no wonder._

"You just love to piss me off don't you _ice boy_?" 'Ice boy' snarled and punched Brick in the chest making him stumbled backwards and accidentally hit another boy munching on cake; knocking it from his hands and sent it flying.

"You better have a good explanation for ruining my cake time." The said boy ran a hand through his short brown hair and had his piercing black eyes looking at Brick from the side but suddenly turned his full attention towards Butch.

"So Butch finally made it back HUH?!" Butch looked over at him upon hearing his name and glared at the boy.

_Now this is Allen Dixon, a cake loving, obsessed wizard that surprisingly mistook a girl for the sweet desert._

"Hey, that was one time! Plus she was wearing a costume so how was I supposed to know?!" Butch crossed his arms and snickered.

"Since when do cakes have legs and hands and walk around shouting 'Come to the cake shop!'" Al didn't say a word and just pounced on butch throwing punches at each other left and right. Next thing you knew, everyone was fighting smacking each other with tables, chairs, and even mugs of beer. Basically anything they could get their hands on turned into a weapon.

"Uh, Boomer what's-"

"COME HERE AND FIGHT ME ANTHONY!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup stood in the doorway watching the mess unfold. Brick and Adrian were wrestling back on forth on the floor, Butch and Allen fighting it out with a piece of the bar table, and Boomer ready to pounce on some white haired boy with hazel eyes.

"It sure is noisy around here." The three girls noticed another brunette to their right with both his arms around two different girls. He had dark purple eyes and had a smug smirk across his face.

_This dashing fellow is Bullet, ranked high on the most eligible wizard bachelors list._

'_The player'_ the three of them thought. At that same moment a block of ice came and hit him in the forehead.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Do you need any help?" Bullet stood up and walked up a bit before turning back to the girls. "Im going to go fight, only to protect you two lovely ladies." After that, they were passed out on the floor with hearts in their eyes making buttercup scoff and roll her eyes and bubbles giggle. Blossom on the other hand was getting ready to shoot some of her magic at him when.

"Hi, you must the new girls, Brick, Boomer, and Butch brought right?" Bubbles' was the first to turn to the stranger. It was a girl with long beautiful white hair that was held back with pink headband and white eyes; she was holding a tray of beer and was smiling a pearly white smile at three girls.

"Oh my gosh, IT'S BELL!"

_You heard her right, this is bell, both a wizard and an employee of Fairy Tail. She is well known, from Fairy Tail weekly, for her fashion catalog; her fashion designs and her modeling them herself._

"You are amazing! I just adore your fashions and I absolutely _LOVE_ your dress!" Bell wore a pink V-strap dress with white flower around the waist. Blossom and Buttercup couldn't help but laugh at their sister a bit, knowing how much she loves clothes.

"Aw thank you, well welcome to fairy tail, it's usually like this in here." Buttercup scratched the back of her head.

"Shouldn't we stop them then?" Bell just waved at her while shaking her head.

"I just leave them alone, besides, its kind of fun once you get used to it." With that bell skipped off back to the now destroyed bar while dodging random objects flying everywhere.

"Well that's great, now we know everybody is going to kill each other." Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister before scanning the room for Brick and his brothers.

After what felt like hours of fighting, finally a giant came stopping in the guild scaring the life out of the girls. Everyone immediately stopped fighting and stared at the giant man, at least until another guy with white hair jumped up onto the rubble.

"Ah man, you all are a bunch of babies, what are you scared for?!" He was laughing like a maniac until the giant stepped on him. The girls' eyes widened like saucers and bubbles grabbed the nearest thing to her to hide behind…which so happened to be Mist.

"Aren't you worried?" She asked him. He simply said no.

"They are always like this and do this almost on a daily basis so im not even the least bit surprised." Before bubbles could respond back, the giant growled at everybody.

"You kids and your foolishness." Before he could scold any of them *cough* Jojo Bros *cough* he turned to Blossom and her sisters who had yet to move from their spots. You could barely see it but they were slightly shaking in fear.

"So you three must be new." They nodded and stepped back. Just then the giant started shrinking until he took the form of a short old man. He held up a hand towards blossom and smiled.

"Nice to meet you three." Buttercup and Bubbles had their mouths hung wide open. Blossom grinned and bent down and shook his hand. After telling the girls he was the master of the guild, he jumped up onto the debris of the bar.

"What chaos did you cause now? I know it was you and your brothers Brick! Get your asses up here!" The boys paled and were hesitant until they saw him starting to use his powers and were in front of him in less than a second.

"I knew you three destroyed the Townsville port and now the guild, so to pay off the damages, you three are going on a job and bringing back the money to pay for it." They all didn't seem to have a problem with it since they shrugged and started heading for the request board. Afterwards everyone dispersed and went back to talking or laughing while helping to clear stuff out of the way.

Buttercup noticed Butch grinning in front of one of the papers nailed to the board and decided to see what he was up to.

"Found an interesting job yet?" Butch jumped slightly, not knowing she was behind him snatched the request down and handed it to her.

"Gonna get rid of some volkans for 100,000 jewl, you can tag along if you want." Butch grabbed his stuff and started walking out of the guild.

"Hey wait up!" Unknowingly, he smirked as he heard buttercup's footsteps getting closer.

"So what are volkans supposed to be anyway?" Butch rested his hands behind his head and glanced down at her before looking straight ahead again.

"They're giant monkey like monsters, I wonder how many there are." Buttercup was stoked. It was her first request in the greatest guild ever and she has to fight giant monsters. She punched her fist into the palm of her hand catching Butch's attention again. She smirked.

"This is going to be fun." A blush couldn't help but creep its way onto Butch's face. She shook his head trying to clear his thoughts praying that it'll make the blush go away.

_**~2 hours later~ **_

"OH COME ON, tell me we're almost there." Buttercup begged as her and butch continued walking down the path. Butch shrugged and walked ahead of her. He had eventually taken his stuff off and carried it in his hands. It became silent between them again, at least until…

"What the hell, get off me!" Buttercup, who had gotten bored of walking so long, had jumped onto Butch's back.

"No, im tired and you're the next best thing to ride on." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head down on his back. Now it was both of their turns to blush bright red with how close they were on each other. They continued to walk and Butch broke the silence.

"Well we're coming up to the place, volkans could be anywhere around here." Buttercup nodded.

Thirty minutes later Buttercup felt as though she heard something coming from the trees beside here. She looked around thinking she might have seen something move around behind the bushes. Eventually she shrugged it off. After a few minutes she heard the sound again, but this time, alarmed, she hopped down from Butch and got ready to fight. Butch was completely confused as to what she was doing until a gigantic volkan jumped out from the trees forming a small crater around itself.

"Found one." He yelled smirking and got into a stance. The volkan got hearts in its eyes when it looked at buttercup.

"WOMAN! WOMAN! WOM-!"

"Iron Dragon Claw!" Butch shot out his fist, nailing the beast across the face. It fell back into a tree knocking it from its roots. It grabbed the tree and threw it at the two. Butch was about to run up and punch through it but buttercup was in front of him in less than a second.

"Star Slicer!" A huge green star came up from the ground and started spinning, turning into a blade. It sliced directly through the tree and kept going aiming straight for the volkan. It jumped out of the way last minute and charged for them.

"You ready for this?" Butch smirked.

"I was born ready!"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Cliffy sorry! Short on time again today but I'll make a longer chapter tomorrow and if not then you all can throw plates at me. Anyway read and tell me what you think.**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone here's the chapter I promised! Back to the fight!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

_**Previously on Fairy Tail:**_

"_**Star Slicer!" A huge green star came up from the ground and started spinning, turning into a blade. It sliced directly through the tree and kept going aiming straight for the volkan. It jumped out of the way last minute and charged for them.**_

"_**You ready for this?" Butch smirked.**_

"_**I was born ready!"**_

The pissed off volkan jumped into the air and slammed his fist down on where the two teens were standing. It hopped back grinning evilly thinking that he had finished them. His grin disappeared in a flash when green ropes wrapped around him, holding him down to the ground.

"Iron in the hole!" The giant beast turned around at the last second and was knocked half way across the forest. Buttercup had given Butch a power boost, covering him in a green glow, and held the roped in place that secured the monster. Butch turned his arm into a huge iron hammer and swung down knocking him unconscious and out of sight.

"That was awesome, but seriously, iron in the hole?" Butch stopped half way through his victory dance and crossed his arms grinning at Buttercup.

"Hey, it's my thing." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She walked over and grabbed her bag and started down the trail once more.

"Nice job you guys!" Buttercup stopped in her tracks and turned behind her to see Panther smiling like an idiot. Buttercup grabbed the cat by its waist and shook it slightly.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Im panther, im Butch's flying cat." He replied with swirls in his eyes.

"Why are you here and where the hell were you this whole time?!" She had let him go and he sat down on the ground in front of her.

"I follow him everywhere to help him out with anything, he told me to stay back in the trees though while you guys fought this time." BC nodded in understanding and began walking again, leaving the two behind.

"Are you coming or what because I have no idea where this guy's house is and im pretty sure you need that money!" Not a moment later, Butch zoomed past buttercup leaving behind a trail of dust.

"Hey, don't leave me back here! Who knows what else is lurking around here!" With that she started to run off behind him until she suddenly began to fly.

"What?! How a-am I-!" Buttercup glanced behind herself to see Panther flying up behind Butch with his tail wrapped around her waist. She was utterly shocked.

"SINCE WHEN DO CATS HAVE WINGS?!"

"Where you heading off to?" A sigh of relief…

"Im off to some guy, named Lord Luke, mansion to investigate it. Some have been saying that he's holding someone captive there so im going to check it out." Blossom nodded and continued with her walk with Brick to the mansion. One thing she thought to herself was_, 'He doesn't talk much.'_

"Something on your mind?" She jumped a little at the sound of his voice startling her. She quickly nodded her head and kicked at a few rocks surrounding the area.

"Why'd you ask?" Brick shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You're surprisingly quiet, I thought you'd be more up and energetic like your sisters." Blossom couldn't help but laugh. Brick raised an eyebrow at her. He couldn't help but smile a bit.

"What's so funny?" Her laughing ceased down to where she was giggling a few times.

"It's just, I could say the same thing about you, and you're not like your brothers either. This is the most I've heard from you in the past hour or so." Brick didn't do anything but grin.

"True, but, if you've known me as long as they have then you'd have other thoughts."

"Well, maybe I could get you to know you better." Brick stopped in his tracks with a light pink dust on his face. Blossom stopped shortly after asking was he okay but he shrugged it off saying he was fine and kept walking.

"_You liiiiiiiiike her."_

"Shut it Blaze!"

_**~1 hour later~**_

The mansion was humungous with multiple balconies surrounding it and what seemed like fifty windows just on one side.

"I think we're most likely going to have to sneak in front around the top or somewhere from the side." Brick then jumped up onto the side of the house and jumped from balcony to balcony until he made it to the roof.

"Wait, how am I supposed to get up there?!"

"Don't worry I got you!" Before Blossom could ask any questions, Blaze grabbed the back of her shirt and carried her to the roof. Blossom was completely lost for words.

"Why is he flying?" She pointed an accusing finger at Blaze while staring at Brick who had an amused look on his face.

"Hey, it's a cat thing, don't ask me." Blossom opened her mouth to retort but was cut short when Brick burned a hole in the wall with hand and crawled through, motioning for the rest of them to hurry along. The three of them had their backs against the walls and were sliding up and gown hallways and rooms to see if they could find the person.

"Where in world could he be hiding her?" Brick asked no one in particular. He opened yet another room but came empty handed when he saw it was just the bathroom.

"This is seriously frustrating!" Blaze flew above, close to the ceiling, trying to see if there were any secret passage ways or any sign of their possibly being hint as to where they should look. Blossom ran to another hallway and looked around a corner to see more doors and windows. She thought, 'What have I got to lose,' and made her way down. As she walked she happened to have tripped over something under the rug making her fall flat on her face.

"What the…" She pulled up the red carpet and saw a small door/cage like opening. She peeped through one of the bars and saw a girl sitting in a corner looking like she had been crying.

"Hey brick. I think I found someone." Thanks to his dragon hearing, he was able to hear blossom even with him being all the way on the other side of the house. Five minutes later he rounded the corner with Blaze hot his tail. Brick looked and saw the girl and brought a flame to his hand and grabbed one of the iron bars.

"This would have been better if Butch was here. He would have just eaten through it." He pulled them off one by one catching the girls' attention quickly. She jumped up, frightened as to what might happen to her.

"Blossom, go on ahead and help her, I'll keep watch. Blaze you can help pull them on up out of there."

"Aye Sir, I want fish after this." A tick mark popped up around Brick's head.

"Are you really thinking about fish at a time like this? We're on a mission here." Blaze just waved him off and dropped down into the room behind blossom with a smirk on his face.

Blossom landed just in front of the girl. She looked just about her age. She had long brown hair pulled into, what was supposed to be, a ponytail and had light purple eyes that had fear written all over them. Her clothes were torn in different places with dirt stains all over them and her face along with a few scratches here and there on her face and arms. Blossom couldn't help but imagine her sisters in this girls' situation and feel utter sorrow and pain.

"Please, don't hurt me, im sorry." The girl backed up into the corner once again and started to cry again. She buried her face in her hands and was shaking. Blossom stepped forward, making the girls flinch, and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay, we're not here to harm you, we just want to help you get out of here." She looked up and blossom thought she saw a smidge of worry cast through her purple orbs.

"Don't fret, we'll get you out of here in no time but," Blossom held her hand out to the girl, "You're going to have to trust me, well us actually." The girl was hesitant at first but eventually held her shaking hand out and grabbed blossoms. They both stood up and Blaze flew over towards them. Seeing him flying also made her gasp.

"W-why is he f-f-flying?" Blossom chuckled to herself a bit.

"I have no idea." Blaze grabbed the back of Blossoms shirt and flew her up and out of the dark place; eventually bringing the girl up to see the world once again.

"They're coming…" Brick, who was standing with his back against the wall and both arms crossed, came over to the girl and looked at her skeptically. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who's coming?" She pointed behind him and about fifty guards were running towards them with magical guns in their hands. With quick reflexes, Brick grabbed both blossom and the girl and threw them under his arms and took off running.

"Great just great!" He was taking sharp turns left and right trying to find a way to get the girls out so he can deal with the guards himself. After making two sharp turns into a small narrow unknown hall he burned through the wall until it showed the bright of day again. He pushed both girls through and told Blaze to watch them.

"Hey I am not five and need to be watched over by a cat!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, would you just stay out here and let me handle this?" Before she could answer he was already back inside.

"Oh no you don't, you're not leaving me out here, I want to get in on the action too you know!" Blossom jumped back through just in time to see Brick use his Fire Dragon fist, wiping half of them out.

"I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"I am not! We're here together aren't we, im not just going to let you fight by yourself and possibly get killed."

"Yeah right, by little weaklings like them, im suuuuure they'll give me a beat down." She ignored his come back and closed her eyes and threw her hand out making a symbol appear. Suddenly, a pink blob started growing from her hand until it was almost the size of a house.

"Disappear…" She shot the beam from her hand blowing them away. Blossom grabbed Brick's hand and dragged him out on the chaos as fast as possible. When they were outside, Brick gave her strangest look ever.

"What? I never said I _wasn't_ a wizard." He continued to stare at her as if trying to find something but quickly left it and walked over to the girl staring off in the distance.

"So, who are you anyway." She looked up at him then down at her feet. Blaze came over and sat on Brick's head looking quite interested in knowing more about the girls also.

"Um, M-my name is Bunny. Thank you for saving me." He nodded at her also making Blaze jerk to stay on top of his head and grabbed her. He started jumping down off the building and landed safely on the ground at the entrance.

"HEY, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE FORGETTING ABOUT ME AGAIN!" Brick face palmed and told blaze to go get Blossom.

"I don't wanna, she's heavy." Now this made Brick burst out laughing. Blaze crossed his arms and sat with a huff.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID FELINE?!" Brick, who was still laughing, stumbled his way back up to the top and stopped in front of a pissed off Blossom.

'_Wow, looks like she could out beat me any day.'_ He turned around and motioned for her to hop on his back. When she didn't budge, he smirked and picked her up bridal style, earning a screech from her, and took a few steps back.

"Wait, Brick, what are you doing?" He completely ignored her and ran off the side of the house. Blossom clung to him as if her life depended on it and kept her eyes closed shut until she actually felt the soft ground again. After a few minutes of not moving, Brick poked her in the cheek.

"Am I alive? Is this still planet earth?" He rolled his eyes and set her down on the ground. Brick walked over to blaze and petted him on the head.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, she's not even heavy." Blaze rolled his little cat eyes.

"Oh please, like you have room to talk, you lift 500 pound weights!" Blossom had about a million tick marks plastered all over her forehead.

"WHAT ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO 500 POUND WEIGHTS FOR?! DON'T I LOOK THAT HEAVY TO YOU?!"

"Well now that you mention it."

"That's it, YOU DIE TODAY CAT!" Blossom chased Blaze around the area making people stare at them like they were crazy people. Bunny was standing off on the side laughing lightly at the two's silliness. Blaze had eventually went and hid behind her making her jump.

"Help me please! She's trying to kill me here!" Blossom gave bunny an innocent smile before going back to trying to get a hold of Blaze.

"U-uh, excuse me." Blossom and Brick turned towards her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What's wrong." Bunny fiddled around with the edges of what is supposed to be her shirt and looked down.

"Where am I going to go now, since im out of the castle now." Blossom's eyes lit up and she gave Brick the most pleading and begging look ever making his cheeks burn a bright red.

"Come on Brick, why don't we bring her back to the guild, she doesn't have anywhere else to go." Brick looked between the two of them. He was having a mental battle with himself.

"_Ah come on Brick, you can do it for Blossom since you loooooove her."_

"You know im starting to think about killing you in a minute." He growled at blaze. Finally he sighed.

"Fine, we'll take her back, but whatever the master says about her goes, no ifs, ands or buts, got it?" Blossom nodded happily and gave him the biggest smile ever. Shocking him again, she gave him a hug then ran off towards Bunny. He was in such a daze that he didn't notice the girls had started to scream. A tall man was holding the both of them down.

"Lord Luke?" Blossom muttered

"Well, well, well, I knew you wizards were coming here for something but I never knew exactly what it was. I'd never have thought you come for _her_." He gave Bunny a look that even made Blossom want to hide in a shell.

"Get your hands off of them." Brick's voice was laced with venom. He was giving the man a deadly glare but he didn't even move a muscle.

"Or what?" He tightened his grip on Blossom making her cry out in pain. She tried using her magic but it wouldn't work.

'_He must be using magic seal. There's nothing I really do now.'_

"Don't make me-!" Brick charged at him but stopped when he saw a sword pointing directly at Blossom's face.

"One more move and the girl gets it." Brick had his fist clenched and was ready to kill him.

"Why don't you fit me like a man you sick bastard!" Lord Luke just smirked and another sword appeared next to him. He let go of the girls, although, they were still under the spell and their hands were bounded together by the magic as well, and grabbed the sword and held it up towards Brick.

"Interesting, Bring it on."

~!~!~!~

"Hi Boomer!" The blonde boy looked up after hearing his name be called. Once he saw bubbles skipping over to him he started smiling. She sat down next to him at the table and looked down at what he was reading.

"What job do you plan on going on?" He shrugged and handed her the paper.

I was thinking about this one, go out to Mt. Hakobe and find a rare plant that these people are willing to pay 200,000 jewl for." Bubbles looked and saw it was beautiful even if it was in black and white.

"Alright let's go!" She grabbed boomers hand and dragged him out of the guild.

_**~3 hours later~**_

"W-w-why is it so c-c-cold out here?!" Bubbles wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm but while walking through a blizzard, it wasn't going to do much.

"No offense, but that's what you get for wearing light clothing." She gave him a 'what the fuck' look.

"Are you serious right now? You're not even dressed for it! Now gimme that blanket!" She tried pulling it out from under the binds boomer had on it but the cold was really getting to her. Boomer rolled his eyes but none the less gave the blanket.

"Thanks." He responded with a nod and kept looking around in search of the flower. . .well plant, herb whatever. After a while he felt bubbles tugging on him. He didn't look back but asked her what's wrong but she didn't answer. A few minutes later he felt another tug and another, then another. Finally he got frustrated to the point where he whipped around ready to hear and explanation from her but stopped. Bubbles didn't need to say a word to him once he looked up. Standing behind them was a giant snow volkan.

"Yeah, that's not good." Boomer pushed bubbles behind him and was about to attack when the volkan swiped him away and grabbed bubbles and ran off.

"Boomer! HELP!" His head popped up from under all the snow and growled.

"He is so going to die after taking my bubbles away from me." Boomer's face flushed.

'_Did I just say _my_ bubbles? What is wrong with me!? I don't like her. . .do I?' _He hopped up to his feet and ran off into the direction the thing took bubbles.

~!~!~!~!~!~

**Gosh everyone is getting into trouble today with monsters, evil bastards, and love! Sorry its kinda late but here it is! Stay tuned for more fairy tail!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone again! *waves* Hi Ayumi! Such an awesome friend to have here! She's been so eager for me to hurry and write this. Well anyway let's get back to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~

"Where are you, you perverted monkey?" Boomer was running through the harsh blizzard keeping a close on his surroundings in search of bubbles. He looked up to the sky and saw Mist bracing himself as well through the blistering cold.

"Mist, do you see any sign of her yet?" He flew down just beside boomer and shook his head. Boomer grumbled something under his breath and continued to run until he came upon a semi large cave opening. Without a moment's hesitation, he darted inside and saw bubbles trying her hardest to fend off the giant beast.

"Water barrier!" Water began surrounding her and launched itself onto the volkan, encasing it inside a water seal. It was having a hard time trying to break free which only made bubbles feel that she had finally had it trapped. Just then the water started to freeze due to the super cold temperature and froze the volkan inside. Boomer rushed over to her asking was she alright.

"Im fine, all it did was dance the whole time until I decided to fight it. Thankfully I finally was able to get it trapped in one of my attacks that got benefitted by the cold." Before he could say a word, the ice enclosing the beast burst into hundreds of pieces.

"DON'T TOUCH MY WOMAN!" It ran up and reached out to grab bubbles but was thrown back by a strong force.

"Sky dragon roar!" Boomer was standing in front of her with a determined look on his face. He told Mist and Bubbles to stay back while he walked up to the monster who had rose up to its feet with a pissed off look on face.

"You dare put a finger on her and this is going to be your grave." The monster growled at him and he growled back while the dragon symbol appeared around his feet.

"DIE!" The volkan charged for him and jumped in the air and swung his hand down on him, expecting to crush him down into the ground. Boomer threw his arm up and blocked the attack before flipping back and clasping his hands together.

"Sky Dragon Tornado!" The wind started to pick up causing everything around the teens and the beast to fly in circles and form the huge tornado. The beast tried to run or stop it any way possible but the force and strength of the twister was too much for him to take on. Boomer grabbed both Bubbles and Mist and jumped back holding them in his grasp so they don't get sucked up. Since he was the one who controlled the wind he wasn't affected by it much. The volkan eventually got sucked up inside, being beaten and battered by the objects that also got sucked in.

Boomer threw his hand out and pretended to throw something out. The motion caused the tornado to shot the volkan out throw the cave and far out into the bitter cold. Boomer made the tornado disperse and let go of bubbles and mist, although he was missing the feeling of having her in his arms but he would never admit it. Bubbles remained silent for the most part.

"Hey bubbles, you sure you're okay?" She didn't say a word but let a smile grow on her face.

"That was…AMAZING! Your magic is unbelievable!" Boomer couldn't help but smile himself also unaware of the smirk plastered on Mist's face. Bubbles shivered and wrapped her arms around herself; she knew it wouldn't do much but it was just extremely cold out there. Boomer came over with the blanket that got thrown across the cave and placed it around her shoulders. She blushed, and not just from the cold.

"Well we should get going, we still need to find that herb, plant…flower whatever!" She giggled at him and skipped up behind him while holding Mist in her arms.

~!~!~

"Do you see any sign of it yet?"

"No! I can barely see anything!" The blizzard was becoming worst for the duo as they climbed up the side of the mountain. One by one, they climbed up and over small hills and looked over every plant they came across but still no sign of it. Finally after what seemed like hours they made it to the edge of a cliff and there it was. To them it seemed to sparkle saying 'Pick me! Pick me!'

"YES THANK YOU JESUS!" Boomer ran at full speed towards it and grabbed handfuls of the plant. Bubbles came over right away and laughed at how they were completely covering up his body.

"Here, just put them in your backpack." She took them and placed them all inside.

"Alright now back to the guild." They each barely took a step before the cliff beneath them collapsed causing them to fall in the pits of darkness below.

"AHHH!"

~!~!~!~!~!~

"Put me down would you?!" Buttercup kept flailing her arms and kicking trying to break free from the 'cursed' cat. Butch was calming walking ahead of the two of them with his arms behind his head looking around for something.

"I said put me down!" Panther just laughed and flew higher into the air.

"Okay, I'll let you go." Her eyes widened and she shook her head frantically while trying to get ahold of him.

"NO NO DON'T YOU DARE!" But it was too late. Panther had already dent her pummeling down towards the earth. She couldn't see where she was going and plus her magic was going to be any helpful.

"Someone HELP!" Much to her surprise her prayers were answered but she wasn't expecting specifically that person.

"Wow, never thought pretty girls would be falling from the sky." Buttercup blushed a bright red and looked up to see Butch smirking down at her. He just so happened to catch her bridal style with her holding onto him for dear life. At the same moment a scowl came to her face.

"Put me down you ass hole!" Butch none the less placed her down on the ground and continued to walk until they came upon a small cabin. They both looked at each other before making their way over to the house and knocking on the door. A small old woman answered shortly after.

"Why hello you two, were you the ones who were getting rid of the volkans?" They nodded and handed her the request that they got from the guild. She glanced over it quickly before smiling at them once again.

"I see, well you certainly got rid of the main one that has been bothering me but I think there may be more hiding in the trees." Butch smirked

"No problem ma'am, we'll take care of them." The old woman smiled again and gave him a small hug and stepped back into her house.

"Well she was nice." Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect? Anyway let's get rid of those annoying little things." Suddenly, purple magic like strings came up from the ground and tied her down. Butch jumped back before the same happened to him.

"W-what is this, I can't move…" Panther flew over to her and tried pulling them apart or at least gnawing through it. Just then some of the magic shot off of her and tied him down to the ground as well.

"Butch, do something!" He growled as he saw a figure rising up from the ground not too far away from him. It eventually to the form of a woman that looked wickedly evil. Her midnight black hair was wild and going in every direction possible and her piercing black eyes held death and hatred in them.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Her heels clicked across the ground as she circled around Butch. He was ready to take her down any minute now.

"Who the hell are you?" The witch just laughed and stood in front of him making his blood boil.

"Just stopping by for a visit. . .finally here to put that old hag in her place." Butch's eyes widened and he threw a punch towards her face which she dodged. He then swung his leg around slightly catching her off guard and nailing her right across her jaw. She stumbled back and a frown came to her face.

"Eager to fight eh? Why so persistent about protecting the bitch?" Butch's fists clenched and unclenched as his anger rose over the top.

"Iron Dragon Claw!" He shot his arm hopping to get her right in the face but she flipped up into the air and landed on his arm, running up and kicking him in the face. He fell back beside Buttercup and Panther who were still struggling against the restraints. BC had stuck out her tongue and a small green star formed just on the tip of her tongue. It slid off and went back towards the ropes and turned into a blade and tried cutting it to pieces. But even that didn't work. She groaned obviously annoyed.

"What kind of magic is this?" The woman glared in her direction and crossed her arms.

"It's sealing magic. It takes away the ability to use any of your power or in your case, its unbreakable. So your magic won't have any effect on it." Buttercup looked at her in disbelief and struggled even more to get out. Butch had rose to his feet and touched the small trail of blood coming from his lip and smirked. His eyes seemed to hold some mischief in them.

"Looks like im going to have some fun here with this one." He said cracking his knuckles. The woman raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

"As if you'll win." She charged straight for him and sent a swift knee towards his chin but he flipped out of the way. He did a couple of backflips to get a distance between him and the witch.

"Running will get you nowhere!" She ran straight for him again just as a wicked smile crept onto his face. He drew in a breath and his cheeks grew.

"Iron Dragon. . .ROAR!" Her eyes widened. The witch wasn't able to get away from the sudden blast and was sent back through half of the trees. The sealing magic that held buttercup and panther finally disappeared and he ran over to see if they were alright. . .considering the fact that 'she' would kill him. Just thinking about it made him shake in his boots.

"J-j-just what a-are you?" The three of them turned to see the woman struggling to sit up after the impact of running into all those trees. Buttercup was about to give her a piece of her mind but butch threw his arm out, stopping her from moving an inch.

"I am Butch Jojo, Iron Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail." Her eyes turned into giant saucers.

"So y-you're brothers are B-brick jojo, Fire D-d-dragon Slayer, and Boomer, S-s-sky Dragon S-slayer?" With a quick nod of the head he made his way over to her. He grabbed her by the collar of her dress and brought her up to eye level.

"I don't know what your purpose here is and really I don't give a damn, but I know one thing, you better get your ass away from here unless you don't want to see tomorrow." You could see her shaking slightly with fear and nodded. He dropped her on the ground and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After she was gone Butch turned around to see Buttercup's mouth wide open and panther flying beside her with a smirk on his face. He sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head while walking back over to the small cabin and knocked on the door once again.

"Oh did you take care of the monsters for me? Such a nice young man, here's the money for your trouble." Butch gladly took the money and gave the money a warm goodbye before grabbing his back pack and getting buttercup to snap out of her trance.

"Come on, wake up already! We need to get back to the guild!" When she didn't even budge he sighed and threw her over his shoulder earning a squeak from her.

"Hey put me down!"

~!~!~!~!~

The lord ran at full speed towards Brick with his sword right behind him. Brick held his sword up towards his face just in time before Luke's sword sliced his face off. They both were going head to head with each other, their swords crushing against one another. Brick had the scariest look on his face as he looked at Luke who was grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"Why did you keep that girl locked up? What do you want with her anyway!" Lord Luke gave him a blank look and glanced back at the said girl.

"Let's just say she has a large bounty on her head." Brick's eyes widened making him lose focus a bit and giving luke the upper hand. He sent his elbow across brick's jaw making him stumble backwards. Just as he raced back towards him brick engulfed the sword in flames causing luke to stop in his tracks.

"Feisty now are we?" Brick growled.

"So you're just going to send her to be killed?!" The man threw one hand in his pockets continued to hold the sword in his other.

"Not precisely, im keeping her hostage until a suitable reward comes around and then she can be killed or whatever they want to do with her." Bunny whimpered after hearing what he really wanted her for again. Brick felt like his blood was boiling.

"You heartless bastard!" The lord shook his head.

"Now, there's no need for harsh language." He gave brick a sinister look and charged at him. Brick didn't hesitate and ran straight at him as well and swung the sword towards the man's torso; just grazing across his skin. The man clenched his now bleeding stomach and glared at Brick.

"You're gonna pay for that." He summoned a bunch of swords and sent them flying straight for Brick. He stepped back and threw his hands out to his sides and jumped into the air.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" The lord smirked thinking that fire wasn't going to have any effect on his own swords but boy was he wrong. The blades immediately started melting down to the handle. He gasped and took a small step back staring at the young boy as if he were a monster.

"But how? My swords are impenetrable!" Brick smirked and got into a stance.

"I don't use just any type of fire. It destroys anything it touches." And with that he punched his fists together and flew at the lord.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The single punch sent the man back through the window of his own mansion knocking him out cold. Brick ran over to the girls and saw that they were still banded together. He thought for a moment before looking at the ropes.

"Hold still." Before blossom could register what he was about to do, he was already using his fire to burn away the restraints. After they were destroyed he helped the girls up and motioned them to follow him into the village.

"Hey Brick who are you looking for?"

"The person who sent the request." That made bunny stop in her tracks. Blossom stopped eventually after noticing the girl wasn't following them anymore and called out for Brick to come back.

"What is it?" He asked slightly irritated. Bunny held up a large sack about 100,500 jewls worth and handed it them. They both had completely shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"A-actually I was the one who sent the request." Blossom stared at her not knowing what to say.

"But you were locked down in that room. How were you able to get a message to us?" She held up a golden key towards them with beautiful designs all over it.

"This is absolutely beautiful but how did this help you?" She took it back and held it out in front of her.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A girl dressed in a maids outfit and had broken chains hanging on from her wrists.

"How may I serve you your highness?" Brick and Blossom had their jaws sitting on the ground. They never knew the girl used magic.

"Wait if you were able to use magic why didn't you just break out of the hell hole?" She looked at Brick before sending virgo back to the celestial world.

"W-well, Lord Luke had a magically barrier surrounding the interior of the room which prevented me from using it. But one day I was able to climb the wall and get the key high enough out and summon virgo and get her to send the request." Both teens nodded before thanking the girl and pulling her along down the road from which they came back towards the guild.

"So bunny, do you have any family members still living around or maybe any friends?" She slowly shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"I-I don't know where they might be. I was t-t-taken away from them and plus I've been told c-countless t-times that they were dead so I stopped thinking about it." Blossom honestly felt sorry that she didn't have any family with her.

"Well think of me as your big sister! Plus you can stay with me and my other two sisters at our house!" Blossom gave her a bright smile earning a small grin back.

"Thank you…" Brick was watching the girls from behind and felt heat rise to his cheeks again when he stared at blossom. She was adventurous, kind, caring and truly lovable. His face became even redder at the thought.

'_**I never thought a girl like her would make me act like this. . .she really is one of a kind.'**_

"_You liiiiiiiiiike her."_

"I do not!"

~!~!~!~

**Lol, funny at the end. I couldn't get over that! Anyway, how was it? Tell me what you think especially you Ayumi!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Previously on Fairy Tail, Butch and Buttercup, along with Brick, Blossom, and Bunny, were making their way back to the guild but Boomer and Bubbles happened to fall into some trouble. Sounds corny but WHO CARES?! XD Well to the story!**

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"HONEY WE'RE HOME!" Butch kicked the guild doors in and started carrying the big sac of money towards the master. Panther came inside next and was dragging Buttercup behind him with his tail wrapped around her waist. He went and laid her down on a table before flying off towards Bell.

"Hey Bell! Do you have Fish?! I want fish!" Bell giggled and gladly gave Panther a bid piece before going back to cleaning dishes. She glanced behind him and saw Buttercup just lying lifelessly on the large table.

"Uh Panther, what happened to Buttercup?" He simply shrugged and went back to munching. She gave him a stern look.

"Panther, what did you do?" He looked up at her and thought he felt an evil aura coming off of her. His eyes grew wide and he started shaking slightly.

"Um w-well I may have sent her on a roller coaster ride. I thought it'd be fun to spin her around and everything." He trailed staring down at his half eaten fish. Bell rolled her eyes and smiled and made her way over to Buttercup. She had swirls in her eyes and seemed completely unconscious. Bell poked at her face before hearing her annoying friend call her.

"Hey Bell what's-…did you kill her?" She narrowed her eyes at him and went to trying to wake BC up.

"Shut up Bliss and no I didn't. Panther sent her on one of his crazy rides." Bliss started grinning from ear to ear.

"Those things are awesome! Where is he? Panther!" He took off running in search of the black cat causing Bell to laugh at his crazy antics. Bell grabbed Buttercup by her shoulders and shook her wildly while yelling at her to wake up.

"H-huh? What? AHH!" Buttercup slowly came to but was scared the hell out of her mind by Bell. Bell had her eyes shut tight and was still shaking the life out of her. Buttercup tried calling her but it seemed as if she just tuned her out.

"Bell! Bell! BELL QUIT SHAKING ME!" She stopped suddenly after feeling a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind herself and saw Blossom smiling and waving at the two. They thought they saw someone standing behind her.

"What's up leader girl, back so soon? Where's Bubbles?" She shrugged and placed her hands on her hips.

"The mission went okay except the fact that the Lord there was a psycho! He kidnapped a girl for the bounty on her head!" Buttercup glared at nothing in particular but eventually shrugged it off. Bell placed her hands on her face and looked extremely hurt.

"How could he do such a thing! I hope he gets what's coming to him!" Blossom smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

"Don't worry, Brick took care of him! It was amazing!" Bell smiled.

"Well that's Brick and his fire magic for you. He's really one of a kind, along with his brothers." Buttercup huffed and crossed her arms.

"Well his Butch's cat acted as if he was trying to KILL ME!" Both Bell and Blossom burst into a fit of laughter before stopping after hearing a very quiet voice just behind them.

"Um Blossom, was that you?" Blossom chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Heheh, you see, we sort of brought someone back with us after we finished the mission," Bell and Buttercup raised an eyebrow at her, "This is Bunny, she was the girl he held captive in his mansion." Blossom stepped to the side to reveal Bunny. She was fiddling with her fingers and looking around at the place. Bell immediately ran over to her and started asking her was she alright and did she need anything.

"So she's the girl you two decided to bring back? You think master will be cool with that?" Brick shrugged at his brother while gulping down his drink.

"Don't know, if he says no then we're going to have to find somewhere to take her but Blossom insisted that she stay with her and her sisters so." He shrugged once again and Butch nodded at him before turning his attention to Buttercup who was talking with her sister, most likely about the girl.

"So she's staying with us? Blossom, how do you know if the master will approve of her becoming a part of the guild?" Blossom gave her a pleading look.

"Oh come on Buttercup, we can't just leave her out on the streets. Where is she going to go? She doesn't even know where her family is." Buttercup looked over at Bunny. She was laughing lightly along with Bell and Buttercup couldn't help but smile.

"Fine she can stay. Bet you Bubbles will be too excited to hear about it!"

"No doubt, but where is bubbles?" Buttercup shrugged.

"I don't really know? We know she went on the mission with Boomer but they haven't gotten back yet." Blossom placed a hand on her chin.

"You think she's okay?" Buttercup smirked and cracked her knuckles.

"She better be, unless he wants to die by me."

"Buttercup don't you dare. If we get kicked out for it im going to kill you!"

"What? Do you not remember how they were when we first showed up?"

"….Touche"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mist get bubbles! I'll be fine, just get her up to safety!" Mist nodded and zoomed straight after bubbles and wrapped his tail around her waist. He pulled her up and out of harm's way and placed her safely back at the top of the mountain. Bubbles ran back to the edge of the cliff and fell on her hands and knees looking back down to where Boomer was still falling.

"BOOMER!" Mist was about to fly back down but stopped after hearing him yell.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Bubbles and Mist was silent the entire time until they felt the ground shaking beneath them. Mist floated down to the ground and looked over the edge before jumping back suddenly. Boomer came flying up from the help of his magic. Bubbles rose to her feet and ran over to Boomer snatching him up in a giant hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Boomer felt the heat rising up his neck and to his cheeks.

"Uh I won't?" Bubbles let go and started grabbing her stuff again.

"Is that all? Can we go back to the guild now? Its FREEZING OUT HERE!" Boomer chuckled and patted her head and started making his way down the mountain.

"Well the faster you move the faster we can get out of here." Everything was silent. Boomer stopped in his tracks to see if Bubbles was still behind him but was knocked over, head first, into the snow. When he popped back up all he saw was a giant snow trail and bubbles halfway down the mountain.

"Hey wait for me!" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"No can do! You have to hurry yourself!" He groaned and brushed the snow off of himself.

"Well could you at least give me a hand?!" Bubbles stopped and shot out water from her hands. It collided with the snow turning it into an ice slide. Yes an ice slide. It wrapped around the mountain and froze under Boomer's feet causing him to slip and fall; sliding out of control down the mountain. Bubbles' was further ahead laughing all the way down. Mist decided it was best for him to fly so right now he was waiting for the two crazy teens to hurry and make it to the bottom of the mountain.

"Kids these days."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Master! How you doing?" He glanced up from his mug and gave Brick a once over before grunting.

"What do you want now?" Brick rolled his eyes and called Blossom and Bunny over.

"Well our mission was a success, plus we brought a little company along with us that he had locked up for who knows how long." The master's head shot up and he whipped his head over to Blossom and Bunny; his eyes automatically focused on Bunny.

"So she must be your guest, am I correct?" Bunny nodded and stepped up to him extending her hand.

"H-hi im Bunny." The master glared at Brick then placed the biggest smile ever on his face and gladly accepted her hand.

"Nice to meet ya, so what kind of magic do you hold?" Bunny reached inside her little pouch and pulled out the same key from earlier. The makes grinned.

"Ah I see you're a celestial wizard. In that case, Welcome to Fairy Tail!" He hopped up from his seat and jumped up to the railing on the second floor and called everyone to his attention.

"Everyone! I'd like you all to welcome our newest members of Fairy Tail, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny!" The whole guild erupted into cheers, especially Bliss.

"YEAH LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" He was jumping from wall to wall and even bouncing off of people's heads.

_This Bliss, an overexcited, enthusiastic, hyper….well you get it. He's a very strong talented wizard as well but can become quite a headache from time to time._

Everyone in the guild was having the time of their lives together. Well, all except a certain someone sitting away from the party goers.

'_**It can't be her can it? Bunny? Could she be the one that disappeared all these years?" **_They stared at the girl partially dancing with Bliss. He basically just dragged her out to the middle of the floor and started dancing with her. They smirked to their self and pulled out a small gold heart shaped locket with the letters _'B & B'_ engraved on the front.

"Glad you came back to me, Bunny."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

**Who's the person?...i know it's obvious but still. Anyway tell me what you think!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
